Cyridwen
Email: lunarmagic@lunardreams.net Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 5' 1-3/4 Weight: 92 Age: 19 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 6 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Sais Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Cyridwen grew up in a small village in Mayene, raised and cherished by her mother's parents. Cyanne, her mother, had been a delicate, sweet woman who had a heart of gold and a spine of spaghetti, for she took in each of the men who weren't her husband. Cyri's grandparents had protested and tried to protect their only daughter, but Cyanne had been happy - until each of the men abandoned her as soon as she was found with child. From the first pairing was a daughter, who was raised as an only child and later married when she was 19, becoming a mother herself soon after. 11 years after the birth of Cyanne's first child, a hulking brute of a sailor got Cyanne pregnant - with twin boys, both fully in proportion to their father. Cyanne's tears had barely dried after the disappearance of the twins' father when she fell for a visiting merchant. A good while into the birth it was apparent that something was terribly wrong: the baby was turned feet-first. No Aes Sedai were near, nor would they have been let near, and the Wise Woman of the village stretched her skills to the utmost, to save the baby Cyridwen... but could not save the mother. Cyridwen's father wasn't even there to hear his daughter's first cry, or comfort his "love" before she died. Taken in by their grandmother and grandfather, Cyridwen and her twin brothers were raised in a loving, tolerant manner. Her older brothers towered over her from the very start, and while they attained a matching height of 6'2", Cyri stopped at 5'1". Or, rather, 5'1-3/4", as she always primly states. Her brothers loved to spar in the barn, and, after constant pleading from their precious little sister, taught her a little of their knowledge, just enough to sate her for the time being. She prefered to keep her shoulder-length brown hair in braids, one on each side of her head, so it wouldn't get in her face or distract her. It did give her brothers a spectacular hand-hold, though, until she discovered the wonder of a helmet. All they had to practice with were swords and armor suited to the monsters of brothers she had, but she learned to cope. They were duly impressed when she one day swung a blade without tumbling after it, pulled by the momentom. She knew there was a better way to do this, there had to be a better way for her, but no one else would even consider teaching her. Many nights were spent in the barn's hayloft with her best friend, whom she'd been friends since childhood. The two would stay up all night, having squeal-punctuated pillowfights in the hay, and telling scary stories while buried in their blankets. As they grew older, the stories grew more somber as they understood most stories weren't made-up. It was a sobering thought to the two young girls, and Cyri reflected on it often, letting the dark thoughts draw her into upset. The day her brothers joined the local guard, Cyri packed her belongings and announced she was going to Tar Valon, where she knew they would train her. Her chin raised defiantly, hands clamped firmly around her bags, she was prepared to march herself there on her own two legs. Her grandparents tried to talk her out of it, but she would not be dissuaded, even though she was but 15 years old. Knowing how much she loved to spar and that she was determined, they sighed and swallowed their objections, then set to making sure she was well prepared. Two days later Cyri was seated on their old, lumbering donkey, weighted down with blankets and food and whatever money they could spare, setting off for Tar Valon. Sad as she was at having to leave the grandparents she loved so dearly, she was excited to be finally making a difference. She has been at the Tower for four years now, training almost until exhaustion. It was a unanimous decision that she should never be allowed near a sword, and she chose some sharp pointy things better known as "sais" to train with. They seemed to work better for her. She is in the process of getting used to her new weapons and finishing classes and would be raised sometime soon if her Mentor would get his butt in gear. Category:WS 6 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios